


You're alive?!

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Episode: s02e13 Armageddon Game, Fake Character Death, It's requited, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: После событий эпизода Armageddon Game, Гарак не ожидал увидеть Джулиана живым и здоровым.





	You're alive?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Alive?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920697) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



“Вы живы?!” — Гарак не мог поверить, что доктор только что вошёл в его магазин, чтобы узнать, почему он не появился на ланче. Зачем бы Гараку идти на ланч с призраком?  
  
“Никто не сказал вам… — Джулиан ошеломлённо вздохнул, прежде чем усмехнуться. — Полагаю, это объясняет, почему вы не пришли встретиться со мной в лазарете, — он одарил Гарака извиняющейся улыбкой. — Прошу прощения за то, что напугал”.  
  
“Я видел запись о том, как вы были убиты Пожирателями, — начал Гарак, стараясь обрести твёрдую почву под ногами. — Я не сержусь, узнав, что это, очевидно, подделка, как бы ни был шокирован”.  
  
“Не сердитесь не то же самое, что счастливы, — Джулиан улыбнулся. — Да ладно вам, Гарак, вы не можете сказать, что были расстроены из-за одного офицера Звёздного флота”.  
  
“ _Двух офицеров_ Звёздного флота, — поправил Гарак. — Я верил, что шеф тоже был убит”.  
  
“Ах, да, и вы двое были близки, я уверен, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Как много людей всё ещё думают, что я мёртв? — Гарак пожал плечами, так как он на самом деле не знал. — Ладно, как вы узнали? Нас не было не настолько долго, чтобы новости действительно разошлись за пределы персонала и семей. Профессор О’Брайен рассказала людям или что-то в этом роде? — Гарак ничего не ответил. — Итак? Я приведу в ужас всех, с кем столкнусь, если приду в “У Кварка”?”  
  
“Я в этом сомневаюсь, мой дорогой”, — сказал Гарак, махнув рукой.  
  
“Гарак… — у Джулиана была озорная улыбка на лице. — Вы не должны были видеть ту запись, не так ли? — Гарак замолчал снова. — Вы посмотрели секретную передачу, рискуя своим статусом на этой станции… — его улыбка стала шире. — Вы действительно так волновались обо мне, когда моё возвращение было отложено?”  
  
“Что ж, — сказал Гарак, прищёлкнув языком. — Разве я не открыто демонстрировал вам свою симпатию?”  
  
“О, не нужно этого стыдиться, Гарак, — рассмеялся Джулиан, подходя к Гараку. — Вы не первый, кто увлёкся мной, и вы не будете последним”.  
  
“Я ничего не говорил о романтических чувствах!” — запротестовал Гарак немного быстрее, чем стоило. Джулиан посмотрел на него, уязвлённый, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
“Значит… — он куснул губу и отвёл взгляд. — Вы не чувствуете ко мне ничего подобного? — Несколько секунд тишины показались Гараку вечностью, прежде чем Джулиан взорвался смехом. — Хорошо, но серьёзно, Гарак, мы пойдём на ланч или нет?”  
  
Гарак с облегчением отметил, что ему не нужно отвечать на другой вопрос. Несмотря на то, что он привык лгать, он едва ли хотел отрицать свои чувства к прекрасному юному доктору, с которым теперь шёл к реплимату.


End file.
